i must admit i still love you
by little town street
Summary: riley and lucas broke up at the beginning of senior year, after dating for about 3 years. what happens when riley needs help, who will save her? au. strong t for swearing


**AN: So I had this idea for this Rucas one shot and this is what I wrote. I should warn you, there is a little violence in this story.**

* * *

I Must Admit That I Still Love You.

Summary: Riley & Lucas broke up at the beginning of Senior Year, after dating for about 3 years. What happens when Riley needs help, who will save her? AU.

xxx

Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar use to be one of the most famous couples at Abigail Adams High, however following their break up at the beginning of Senior Year, they were just people, that their peers didn't know that well. It was Riley who broke up with Lucas, she didn't want to, but she felt like their relationship was starting to suffer because of stress and the pressure of their final year of high school. The both of them tried to stay friends, but that didn't work because the both of them still loved each other, so Riley and Lucas avoided each other as much as they could. That was about six months ago; for those six months Riley and Lucas were wishing they were still together, but didn't tell the other that they felt this way. Riley didn't go to the football games to support Lucas, when they were together she always cheered him on and Lucas loved that, and after every game they would go back to Riley's and just be with each other, or on the rare occasion the couple would go to a party happening that night. However the both of them weren't much into the parties, Maya was though, she would bring Josh as her minder, so she wouldn't get blind drunk, like she did at the start of 10th grade. Maya and Josh were like best friends now and they were both happy with the relationship that they had. Since Riley and Lucas broke up, neither of them had been to parties, even though Lucas' teammates tried to drag him to each and every one, he declined. Riley would always be buried in school work, this was her coping strategy since breaking up with Lucas, because she didn't want to think about how she broke the heart of the boy that she loved.

"So I heard that Lucas Friar is going to the party on Friday night." Riley heard a girl named Emily say. Riley was currently in a bathroom stall.

"Where did you hear this?" A girl named Nikki asked.

"I heard Ben ask him earlier at the lockers and Lucas said he would come." Emily said.

"Thank god, I've been wanting to ask him out since him and Riley broke up. Yet he never talks to me." Nikki said. Riley rolled her eyes. She knew that Lucas still loved her, and that Nikki would be rejected. Riley waited for the girls to leave the bathroom, she left the bathroom as well and went to find Maya. Riley found Maya standing by their lockers.

"Maya. You know how you asked me if I would come to the party this weekend since Josh can't." Riley started.

"Yeah Honey I remember, you told me that you didn't want to go." Maya said.

"Well I changed my mind. I will go to the party with you." Riley finished.

"Why do you want to go?" Maya asked.

"I heard Emily and Nikki in the bathroom talking, and Nikki said that Lucas was going to be at this party." Riley said. Maya knew that Riley was still in love with Lucas.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maya asked.

"I'm sure Peaches." Riley said.

xxx

It was now Friday morning and Riley and Maya were both sitting at the Matthews kitchen table.

"So what are you girls doing tonight?" Topanga asked.

"We're both going to the party after the football game." Riley announced.

"Riley, why is that? For the past six months on a Friday night you've been in your room studying."

"I don't have to tell you a reason why, I'm heading to school. Maya you coming?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, give me a second, I'll meet you at the subway." Maya said and Riley left the apartment.

"What's the reason?" Topanga asked Maya.

"Lucas will be at the party tonight and -" Maya started.

"Riley is still in love with Lucas. Yeah I know." Topanga said.

xxx

The game was almost over, when Riley and Maya left Riley's house. It was a cold February night, there was snow on the ground, so both of the girls had long sleeved dresses, leggings and boots underneath their winter coats. The party was at one of the football players house and when the girls got there, the place was packed.

"Maya, can you get me a coke?" Riley asked. She was never a fan of alcohol, so she was always the sober one at parties.

"Of course, I'll just be a second." Maya said. Riley saw Lucas enter the apartment, but he didn't see her. She just wanted to go up to him and tell him that breaking up with him was a mistake, but she was a chicken and didn't want to tell him.

xxx

Lucas was in the kitchen getting a beer, when he saw Maya.

"Hey Maya." Lucas said.

"Oh hi Lucas." Maya said.

"Is Josh here tonight?" Lucas asked, he noticed that Maya had a can of coke in one hand and a beer in the other. Maya noticed that Lucas saw what she had in her hands.

"Yeah he is, doesn't want to drink tonight as he has a huge assignment to complete and he decided to do it sober and not hungover." Maya said. She didn't want to tell Lucas that his ex girlfriend was at the party. Maya headed back to where Riley was.

"So I saw Lucas in the kitchen." Maya told Riley.

"Did you tell him I was here?" Riley asked.

"No, I told him that the coke was for Josh." Maya said.

"Ok." Riley said.

"Are you ready to talk to Lucas about what you feel?" Maya asked.

"I really want to, but I'm a chicken." Riley said.

"Well whenever you're ready, I'll be there for you. No matter what happens." Maya said.

"Thanks Peaches." Riley said.

"Is it ok if I go and mingle with people?" Maya asked.

"Go ahead." Riley said, Maya left and Riley found a quite area of the apartment that she was in. About ten minutes later, she saw Lucas again. This time he was with Nikki.

"So Lucas I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Nikki asked.

"I'm sorry Nikki, but I can't go out with you." Lucas said. Truth be told, he wanted to be with Riley, Lucas was also scared to tell his ex how he still felt about her.

"Fine, but don't know what you're missing." Nikki said and she walked away, Lucas also walked away, and didn't see Riley for the second time that night. Another twenty minutes passed, when a guy named Nate saw Riley. Riley knew Nate was a player, and she didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey baby, why are you hiding from the party?" Nate asked. Riley stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"First of all, I'm not you're baby and second I'm here because my friend wanted me to come." Riley said.

"Really, because I noticed that your ex boyfriend is here. Lucas is his name right." Nate said coming closer to Riley. Riley was getting uncomfortable and tried to move away, but Nate grabbed her arm, she tried to pull away but she couldn't get away and Nate started to lead her to bedroom.

"Lucas!" Riley screamed before Nate put his hand over her mouth. Riley just hoped that Lucas heard her. Nate pushed Riley quite forcefully onto the bed that was in the room, she hit her head quite badly on the wooden headboard. Her head throbbed and she started to drifted in and out of consciousness. Lucas and Riley never had sex when they were together, because she wasn't ready to, and Lucas respected Riley's wishes. She didn't want her first time to be like this; a random guy that she didn't know, trying to rape her. Nate was hovering over Riley's body, he didn't kiss her yet, when Riley heard.

"Get the fuck off her." Riley knew the voice anywhere. It was Lucas.

"What are you going to do Friar?" Nate asked, still hovering over Riley's body.

"I told you to get off her, and then I'll figure out what I'll do." Lucas said. Nate got off the bed and went over to Lucas. Lucas punched him pretty hard, that made him fall to the floor and knocked out cold. Lucas went straight to Riley.

"Riles are you ok?" Lucas asked. He saw her eyes closing.

"Riles?" Lucas asked, she didn't respond. Lucas found Riley's phone, it was in her bra. He quickly called Maya, thankful she picked up.

"Hey Peaches, you ready to go?" Maya asked.

"Maya look, it's Lucas. Nate tried to rape Riley." Lucas said.

"Oh god, where is she?" Maya asked, not ever caring that she was taking to her best friends ex.

"We're upstairs in the guest bedroom." Lucas said and he heard the dial tone. Maya was in the room in less than one minute.

"Oh shit, what happened." Maya asked.

"All I know is that Riley screamed my name and when I got here Nate was hovering over Riley, words were said, he got up and I punched him. Riley is drifting in and out of consciousness." Lucas said. Maya went over to Riley, and saw blood on the pillow.

"Lucas, her head is cracked open. We need to take her to the hospital." Maya said.

"Ok, let's put her coat back on and I'll carry her. You call someone." Lucas said.

xxx

When they got to the hospital, Riley was taken in. she had been awake for the past ten minutes, but she was in a mountain of pain. She had a few stitches, thankfully the crack wasn't very big.

"Riley do you remember anything that happened tonight?" The nurse asked, while checking Riley over

"I remember being at a party, my best friend wanted to mingle with people, but I wasn't being social. I found a quite place to sit. About half and hour later a guy Nate came and talked to me, he got closer to me, I tried to get away from him, but he was too strong for me. I screamed my ex boyfriends' name, before Nate covered my mouth and led me to a bedroom. He pushed me quite forcefully on the bed, he was hovering over me, but hadn't done anything else when I heard my ex boyfriends voice. I don't know what happened after that." Riley told the nurse.

"Ok Riley, you're free to go." The nurse told her.

"Thank you." Riley said, and she got off the bed and headed out into the waiting room. Her parents, Maya and Lucas were there.

"Honey, Lucas told us what happened, we're glad you're ok." Topanga said.

"Well I'm going to go home now." Lucas said.

"Lucas I would actually like you to come over." Riley said.

"Yeah ok. Can I walk you home then?" Lucas asked.

"I would like that." Riley said. The hospital wasn't far from Riley's home, It was just a few blocks away.

xxx

Riley was lying on her bed, while Lucas was sitting at the bay window.

"Thank you for saving me tonight. I didn't know if you would of heard me." Riley said.

"Riley, I always know you voice, and I will always save you." Lucas said. Both of them thought that now would be the right time to tell each other what they were feeling.

"Look. I have something to say." Both of them started.

"Riley you can go first." Lucas said.

"Lucas, I have to admit to you that I should have never broken up with you six months ago. I've missed you and I'm still hopelessly in love with you." Riley said.

"Riley, I've been feeling the same way. I know what you went through tonight, but I was hoping that we could get back together, because I can't live without you." Lucas said.

"I can't live without you either." Riley said. With that, Lucas went over to Riley's bed, and kissed her with so much passion.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it. Remember to read and review or favourite this story.**


End file.
